


video games aren't the worst thing boys get up to in the bedroom

by fifths



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith Are Related, French Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr: otpprompts, and i'm eruri and eremin trash so, i was bored, this is really stupid i'm sorry, this is what i do instead of studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifths/pseuds/fifths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin come back from a date to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	video games aren't the worst thing boys get up to in the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt: Imagine your OTP (Persons A and B) walking in on another of your OTPs from the same fandom (C and D) in a compromising position. Humiliation ensues.  
> Bonus points if Person A is related to Person C. 
> 
> find the prompt here on http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/133866123392/imagine-your-otp-persons-a-and-b-walking-in-on
> 
> pls enjoy !! (this is trash and i'm sorry)

“I hope they’re okay.” Levi mutters, arm wrapped around Erwin’s, Erwin’s shoulders barely touching the top of his head. 

“Stop fretting, I’m sure they’re just fine. They’re only studying after all. Unless you think studying is somehow dangerous.” Erwin teased, ruffling Levi’s hair. 

Armin Arlert, Erwin’s foster son, was helping out one of Levi’s students (or professor hardass as they liked to call him), Eren Yeager. Erwin had left Armin and Eren alone to ensure that they would get their distraction-free study time, and then met up with Levi (okay so maybe Erwin had only allowed Armin alone with Eren because he was looking for a way to go on a date with Levi without the constant worry of something happening to Armin, but that was his little secret).

Levi scoffs, shoving Erwin’s hand away (not that he didn’t enjoy the hair ruffle, because he very much did so) as they approach Erwin’s house. 

Erwin takes out his key and pushes the door open, revealing the grand (and empty) living room. Erwin’s a little surprised since Armin usually studied in the living room (more natural light he had said) and turns to glance at Levi, one eyebrow arching.

“Hey, they’re kids. Without parental supervision. They’re probably up in Armin’s room, playing video games instead of studying.” Levi shrugs, not entirely opposed to the idea himself (Levi would never admit it but the days he didn’t spend grading papers, he spent pulling all-nighters and playing video games). 

Erwin sighs, disappointed at the prospect that his hardworking son was in fact not immune to the allures of video games. He trudges up the stairs with Levi quick on his tail. 

“We’re back!” Erwin announces before opening the door. 

Before he could berate his son for playing video games instead of studying like he was supposed to be doing he caught sight of what Armin was actually doing.

Or more like whom he was doing.

Eren was panting hard, looming over Armin (who only had his pants on though his zipper was unzipped), both looking like deers caught in the headlights.

Shocked, Erwin just stood there, mouth gaping. But Levi isn’t so appalled. He takes three strides to the bed and grabs Eren by the collar.

“I give you a second chance and this is what you do with it?” Eren is pale as Armin’s bed sheets, and shaking like a leaf as he fumbles for words. 

Armin sits up awkwardly, not knowing what to do, wanting to defend Eren but not wanting to disappoint his father any more than he probably already has.

“Levi, please calm down.” Erwin mutters, smiling, but his eyes are steely grey.

“But Erwin…” Levi softens his grip on Eren’s shoulder.

“This is my house. Armin’s my son. I’ll deal with this.” Erwin sounds calm. And there was that smile again.

Not wanting to get in trouble with Erwin, Levi steps out of the room, and when Erwin hears Levi’s fading footsteps, he directs Eren to sit down next to Armin before he begins speaking.

“Let’s begin our lesson.”

 --

“Did you give Eren condoms?” Levi shouts over the phone with a tomato-red Eren standing next to him.

“Yes I did.” 

Levi groans, covering his face with his hand.

“I really don’t see the problem here?” Erwin responds as if he hadn’t just given the boy he caught trying to sex up his son condoms. 

“Oh, I don’t know, how about you just gave a sixteen year old condoms so that he can fuck your son?”

“Well if he’s going to be having sex anyway, I’d feel better knowing that he’s doing it safely.” Erwin doesn’t even miss a beat. Levi wonders for a moment if this man is even real.

“Why do I even put up with you?” Levi whines.

“I love you too, Levi.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too.” Levi ends the phone call, forgetting that Eren was still standing right next to him.

“You’re in a relationship with Armin’s dad?”

**Author's Note:**

> i might actually make this into a whole series (highschool teacher!levi and some cute profession!erwin as well as erwin's foster son bein armin and falling in love with troubled student!eren) but that depends :>>


End file.
